Finales Inciertos
by Zaix Star Shane
Summary: El final esta por llegar...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Soy yo de nuevo... les tengo otra historia... esta va dedicada a todas las que creen que soy buena escritora y me apoyan.

Sin mas que decir solo disfrútenlo.

* * *

Finales Inciertos

Me encontraba despierto sin nada que hacer en pocas palabras estaba aburrido y no podía dormir, eran como las 5:00 am ¿Por qué me habré despertado tan temprano? ¿Acaso tuve una pesadilla? Mmm…. Ahora que lo pienso soñé con papá y no creo que eso sea una pesadilla pero mi duda es si casi nunca sueño con papá ¿Por qué soñé con él? Mmm… seguí pensando pero después de un rato decidí levantarme ya que seguir acostado no resolvería nada, pero al ver la hora eran casi como las 9:00am ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado metido en mis pensamientos?...

Al salir de mi cuarto accidentalmente choque con Trixie tras ir pensando en mis preguntas sin respuesta trataba de analizar cada pregunta para ver si encontraba solución pero al parecer todo seguía nulo, sin respuesta Trixie volteo a verme un tanto confundida.

-Hola Eli ¿te encuentras bien?- me pregunto, yo hubiera seguido en mi mundo si no fuese porque ella me saco de mis pensamientos y al parecer noto que estaba perdido en mi propio planeta.

-Amm si por?- le pregunte, ella solo me miro incrédula ya que mi respuesta era totalmente falsa, si eso hubiese sido cierto tal vez no hubiera chocado con ella y no estaríamos hablando como lo estamos haciendo ahora y todo seguiría normal, Trixie continuo mirándome incrédula yo solo subí los hombros en señal que no sabía nada de lo que ocurrió.

-Yo sé que tienes algo ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, esos ojos verdes enloquecerían a cualquiera y al parecer yo soy ese loco que muere por ella.

-No tengo nada Trix - aparte mi mirada de la suya pero rápidamente me acorde que cuando salí del cuarto había chocado con ella y no me había disculpado así que para no verme mal decidí disculparme.

-Amm… lo siento Trix…por haber chocado… contig-go… al salir de-e mi habitación -le dije un tanto nervioso ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso al hablar con ella? ¿Acaso comenzaba a gustarme alguien como ella?... me abofetee mentalmente y me sonroje levemente y de nuevo volví a pensar en aquella chica enserio últimamente no me la puedo sacar de la mente … pues no sé si sea cierto pero cada vez que la veo me siento completo o acaso será que me estoy enamorando de ella, analice las cosas pero no había salida que me guiara a otra posible respuesta jamás me había pasado algo como esto y ahora no sé qué hacer trate de tranquilizarme y actuar lo más normal que pude y no volver a pensar en eso o en ella.

-No importa Eli pero ¿qué te pasa? te noto algo raro y nervioso últimamente- eso último que dijo puso en duda a mis pensamientos ¿Acaso me enamore de ella?... esto no puede ser pues lo tengo que aceptar me he enamorado de Trixie Sting…

-Amm no… solo he andado un poco distraído eso es todo- dije tratando de evadir su mirada.

-Amm…-dijo un tanto insegura de lo que yo le dije pero pues no podría contarle nada por ahora seguía un poco mal por la muerte de mi papá y solo de recordar la cara de Blakk al comentarme que él fue el último que lo vio me lastima pero debo ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad eso es lo que hace un Shane proteger y no mostrar debilidad.

-Amm…-justo cuando iba a responder Kord y Pronto deciden interrumpir el momento.

-¡Buuueeennnooss días!- dijo Kord sin notar nada raro en mí, se veía cansado, somnoliento pero solo lo salude no quiero que comience a pensar que entre Trixie y yo hay algo y me fastidie eso realmente seria vergonzoso y humillante, Kord bajo las escaleras seguido por Pronto, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a buscar algo de desayunar o tal vez a preparar el desayuno.

-¿Que decías Eli?- me pregunto confundida al parecer quería saber lo que me ocurría pero eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mí, esperen ¿Trixie se preocupa por mí?... solo se preocupa por el buen amigo que soy no creo que yo le guste… pero si... ya basta Eli…

-Amm que yo he estado muy mal porque…amm…- y justo cuando iba contar lo que paso Kord decide interrumpir.

-Ya está el desayuno- interrumpió Kord a lo mejor era mi oportunidad para no decirle lo que me estaba pasando así que solo cambie de tema evadiendo su mirada de ojos verdes que me enloquecían bueno apenas me estaban enloqueciendo.

-Vamos…

-Si…-ella solo acepto, Trixie me conoce muy bien y creo que está sospechando…mmm... no lo creo pero de todas formas lo averiguare y tengo que encontrar una respuesta.

Bajamos las escaleras y nos dirigimos a la cocina, estaba hambriento pero saber que a lo mejor la comida de Pronto no era algo apetecible o masticable me quito el apetito.

Tome asiento y espere que Pronto sirviera el desayuno Trixie estaba algo pensativa bueno eso es lo que yo note en ella pero cada vez que la miraba ella solo evadía mi mirada ¿Qué está pasando con Trixie?...

Pronto sirvió su "magnifico" estofado la verdad no quería ni pensar de lo que se trataba solo pensé positivamente pero él recuerdo de papá volvió a mi mente y fue ahí cuando me deprimí ¿Cómo esconderlo? Al parecer estaba algo decaído y melancólico pero es de papá de quien se trata,saber que no estará aquí para apoyarme y ayudarme con lo que pueda me pone mal simplemente hubiese deseado que ese dia nunca hubiese llegado pero nada se puede cambiar ya que él hubiera no existe ni existirá.

-Eli ¿Qué te pasa?- volvió a insistir Trixie pero esta vez tenía razón estaba deprimido y pues me sentía solo a pesar de que los tengo a ellos no puedo evitar sentirme vacío me sigo sintiendo en soledad y a veces pienso lo peor de mi pero que puedo hacer la verdad quisiera desaparecer o tal vez ser feliz por un dia ser realmente feliz no esconderme detrás de una máscara que finge estar bien y pues Trixie me conoce bien, bastante bien diría yo y sé que ella sospecha de que algo me pasa y no tardara en "sacarme la sopa".(xD)

Me levante de la mesa y salí no quería que Trixie se preocupara por mi bueno si quería pero con solo ver su cara de preocupación me hace sentir culpable no lo sé es algo raro en mí, salí de la cocina para dirigirme al patio de atrás donde me relajaba pero esta vez necesitaba buscar comprensión y estar allí me hace sentir valorado y comprendido, tome la perilla, la gire y salí, me senté al lado de la puerta, acerque las rodillas hacia mí y me recargue en ellas ,comencé a pensar en los malos momentos de mi vida , al parecer necesitaba deprimirme o tal vez sacar las lágrimas que tenía al borde de salir pero el maldito nudo de la garganta no me permite hablar y hace que tenga ganas de llorar necesito desahogarme pero no quiero mostrar debilidad ante la banda no quiero que se sientan débiles al estar con un chico así.

Comencé a llorar a desahogarme en silencio no quería que nadie me escuchara solo quería alejarme un poquito, sentirme comprendido por un minuto pero cuando menos lo pensé Trixie salió, se acercó a mí pero yo rápidamente me puse de pie dándole la espalda no quería que me viera en este estado no quería que se preocupara por mí ni mucho menos que me preguntara si estaba bien, seguí dándole la espalda no quería que me viera pero entonces ella apareció estaba enfrente de mí lo único que hice fue agachar la mirada, me tomo de la barbilla y me miro a los ojos yo seguía llorando, aparte la mirada de ella con la mía, me separe y de nuevo le di la espalda.

-Eli por favor dime que te pasa- me dijo con un tono de preocupación estaba preocupada pero por ahora no quería hablar tenía el nudo en la garganta que hacía que mi voz perdiera su tono real y disminuyera.

Yo solo seguí callado y no le hable le seguí dando la espalda y a la vez llorando después de varios minutos me calme estaba decidido a hablar.

-Trix por favor no quiero ser descortés ni nada pero me dejas un rato solo- le dije tratando de no mirarla no quería ver esa mirada triste porque yo sé que se me partiría el corazón en mil pedacitos, la hice esperar varios minutos para solo decirle eso… ahh como me odio realmente.

-Ok- con esto dicho entro al refugio pude notar que Trixie estaba triste pero no podía hacer nada necesitaba desahogarme cuando eso pase hablare con ella sobre lo que me paso al parecer ella siempre esta cuando más la necesito yo no sé qué haría si ella no estuviese aquí.

Seguí llorando yo sabía que papa iba a morir pero no pensé que dolería tanto, esas lagrimas eran por la pérdida de mi padre, Trixie alguna vez me comento que sino llore por la pérdida de mi padre yo solo le dije que no pero al parecer ese dia es hoy me duele mucho que se haya ido quisiera tenerlo cerca daría todo por haberme despedido de él daría todo por decirle cuanto lo quería y que era lo más importante para mí pero ese dia jamás llegara él se ha ido y no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo solo queda afrontarlo.

Seguí llorado hasta que mis ojos quedaron completamente rojos estaba frustrado quisiera poder derrotar a Blakk de una vez por todas verlo rendido verlo a mis pies, a veces me da tantas ganas de confrontarlo frente a frente sin babosas ni lanzadoras solo usando la fuerza pero no puedo hacer nada ya nada se puede remediar la vida está llena de decepciones y alegrías solo queda afrontarlo y seguir adelante.

Un rato después estaba decidido a entrar al refugio no quería que nadie me viera así en especial Trixie no quiero que me mire en este estado de debilidad, tristeza y frustración pero ni modo tengo que decirle lo que pasa, gire la perilla y entre, al parecer no había nadie decidí subir a mi cuarto a pensar pero justo cuando estaba por llegar Trixie se interpuso entre mi cuarto y yo.

-Eli?- me pregunto ya que yo me tape por completo la cara con las manos no quería que me mirara así y sintiera lástima, ella se acercó, con mucho cuidado quito mis manos y me miro a los ojos.

-No quiero que esos ojos azules (celestes xD) se llenen de tristeza estas en todo tu derecho de desahogarte- me dijo un tanto comprensiva, yo era un tanto terco en la cuestión de que no quería que nadie me viera y sintiera pena por mí, yo la mire y le sonreí tristemente, ella solo se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

-Pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites- me susurro al oído yo quede como decirlo me sentí bien al parecer no estaba solo en esta vida la tenía a ella pero no puedo evitar pensar negativamente algunas veces, me suele pasar seguido pero siempre me escondo, me oculto detrás de una máscara o detrás de una falsa sonrisa si mostrara mi verdadero yo la banda se alejaría de mi a pesar de que digan que siempre estarán aquí yo sé que cuando más los necesite no estarán ¿habrá sido muy tarde para recapacitar?... yo sé que nunca es tarde para remediar nuestros errores… más vale tarde que nunca y pues a pesar de mis sentimientos y problemas sigo sonriendo y haciéndome el fuerte cuando en realidad por dentro estoy solo, me siento débil y de corazón frágil, ábrase con fuerza a Trixie, ella me dio un abrazo que me hizo sentir querido, especial jamás me había sentido así o tal vez porque nunca me paso algo como eso.

Me separe de Trixie, volví a sentir ese nudo en la garganta que me avisaba que quería llorar, de nuevo, pero solo las reprimí, ¿No he llorado suficiente como para parar ya?... soy de corazón frágil cuando me llegan a conocer agarro confianza muy rápido tal vez por eso Trixie sabe cómo me siento y sabe cómo soy, Trixie me miro a los ojos, yo solo conteste a su pregunta que me había hecho olvidándome preguntar dónde estaban Kord y Pronto ahora solo estábamos ella y yo.

-Lo que me pasa es que…-suspire- te acuerdas que me preguntaste si llore la perdida de mi papá…-

-si…

-Pues te conteste que no y pues creo que ese dia llego…

-Eli enserio lo siento…

-No sientas lastima por mí solo ponte en mi lugar y entiende por lo que estoy pasando solo eso te pido…

-Ya lo hice una y mil veces se cómo te sientes… cuando era niña yo sufrí la perdida de mi abuelo… y mi abuelo era el ser que más amaba bueno de hecho amo a toda mi familia y daría lo que fuera porque estén bien a él lo quería mucho tal vez porque me consentía pero no lo creo logre agarrarle un cariño especial… lo veía diario dia con dia lo visitaba pero todo cambio… cuando recibí la noticia de que él se había ido mi corazón se me partió en mil pedazos.

-Pues es feo que de la nada te arrebaten a un ser querido- dije con tristeza y frustración, estaba frustrado ¿Cómo no estarlo? Si Blakk me quito a mi única familia, mi único familiar con el que tal vez contaría toda la vida y no me dejaría solo.

Trixie solo me dio otro abrazo yo no quería desahogarme más de lo que ya había estado pero cada vez que me dan un abrazo en el momento más deprimente de mi vida mis lágrimas fluyen y no hay nada que pueda detenerlas pero esta vez hice lo que pude por reprimirlas.

-Se lo que sientes enserio pero ya nada se puede arreglar tienes que afrontarlo, ser fuerte- en ese momento me sentí confundido pero a la vez comprendido tal vez ese dia era el peor para desahogarme pero lamentablemente nadie controla los sentimientos, nadie sabe que pasara hoy o mañana, nadie predice el futuro y si lo hicieran el mundo se convertiría en un desastre total, me quede pensando pero sentía que alguien me faltaba… ¿Quién era?...mmm comencé a pensar y pensar hasta que me acorde y me separe de los cálidos brazos de aquella chica.

-Y Kord y Pronto ¿dónde están?- se me habían olvidado por completo solo pensaba en Trixie y constantemente en ella, Trixie era la dueña de mis pensamientos dia con dia me enamore perdidamente y totalmente de ella ahora Trixie era mi único motivo por el cual vivo.

-Pronto se fue con Kord a ver a Grendel para ver si ya había llegado piezas nuevas o tal vez mejoras para las mecas… no me acuerdo muy bien de lo que me dijo creo que estaba perdida en mi planeta…- yo sé que algo le pasa a Trixie pero no puedo descifrar que es y no parare hasta descifrar el acertijo. (xD)

-Amm y pues creo que fue un mal momento para desahogarme… que dijeron Kord y Pronto al respecto- pregunte agachando la mirada estaba tan avergonzado que de solo recordarlo me avergonzaba de mí mismo.

-Nada porque no se dieron cuenta ellos sabían que debías estar solo y razonar las cosas pero nunca pensaron que estarías… amm… en ese estado- cuando lo dijo fue algo así por dentro quería llorar pero por fuera solo me avergoncé, agache la mirada estaba completamente arrepentido, ¡malditos sentimientos! ¡Los odio! Mejor dicho me odio a mí mismo, no se valorarme y solo noto todos los defectos que tengo mas no las virtudes… ¡Maldita sea!

Trixie me miro se acercó, me tomo de la barbilla, me miro a los ojos y me beso yo me impacte y…

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.. la continuare próximamente.

Antes de que me maten les informo que ya casi acabo la continuación de "El lugar de siempre" para que no me fusilen xD

Saludos a todos los que creen en mi.

¿reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Hola perdón por demorar.. :( pero aquí esta la continuación, disfrútenla...

* * *

**Continuara…**

Trixie me miro se acercó, me tomo de la barbilla, me miro a los ojos y me beso yo me impacte y lo peor bueno no sé si sea bueno o malo es que solo somos amigos ¿Cuándo seremos oficialmente novios? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo les callaremos la boca a los que creen que este amor es imposible? ¿Cuándo? Solo espero que este momento dure para siempre, cada vez que la veo me pierdo entre esos ojos verdes y cada vez que la beso es como volar al infinito Trixie me hace sentir el chico más especial del mundo, pensar que le gusto me hace sentir feliz, necesitado, es una de las personas más importantes para mí y sin ella todo este amor se iría a la basura quedando en la depresión y la tristeza.

Ella se separó lentamente de mí por la falta de oxígeno yo aún tenía los ojos cerrados no quería abrirlos bueno si quería pero no me atrevía por el temor, el temor a no ser correspondido, que esos besos apasionados y dulces no me correspondieran, que Trixie solo sintiera lastima y pena por mí, que me mirase como un amigo mas no como una persona especial que lo que hizo lo hubiese hecho por impulso más no por amor verdadero.

Después de que sentimientos positivos y negativos pasaran por mi mente decidí abrir los ojos y al hacerlo me encontré con una dulce y adictiva mirada de ojos verdes, juraría que si sus ojos fuesen estrellas jamás me cansaría de verlas.

-¿Eli?-pregunto al ver que yo seguía embobado en esos ojos verdes que me enloquecían, ¿Quién no enloquecería al verlos? Reaccioné al instante pero solo le di una sonrisa sincera jamás mentiría del cómo me siento en realidad pero si llegara a hacerlo Trixie sabría al instante ya que es la única persona que me brinda más atención y preocupación que Kord y Pronto en momentos difíciles.

-¿Eli? ¿Sigues triste? -volvió a preguntarme pero esta vez en un tono de preocupación e insistencia.

-Trix sigo mal pero esto se me pasara dentro de unos meses sabes algo… me cuesta creer que se haya ido… me cuesta creer que ya no esté aquí para apoyarme… aún sigo pensando que sigue vivo que él no pudo haber muerto de esa forma yo sé que sigue vivo... a veces me entretengo tanto que olvido lo que pasa pero al momento de recordarlo el dolor vuelve a mí y me deprimo **(esto es lo que me paso cuando mi actor favorito Paul Walker se fue pero al menos sé que su nueva carrera estará en el cielo y aparte el cielo ha ganado un nuevo ángel…)- **no tuve más remedio que decirle lo que pasaba y si guardaba el dolor probablemente esto me alejaría de mis amigos y hasta de Trixie y obvio no quería sentirme solo de nuevo así que lo mejor era pedir ayuda y avanzar.

-Sé que es duro perder a alguien de un dia para otro pero son cosas de la vida, tarde o temprano esto pasaría pero después tendrías que afrontarlo y seguir adelante- me dijo un tanto comprensiva hasta parece mi madre es una de las cosas que me gusta de ella pero para que mentir toda ella es una princesa y esa princesa es la dueña de mi corazón.

-Lo sé pero hablemos de otra cosa no quiero arruinar este momento especial- dije regalándole una sonrisa al parecer es lo único que se hacer jamás le puedo contestar solo le regalo una sonrisa simple, sin chiste, esa sonrisa se la regalo todos los días a lo cual ella debería estar harta pero no creo que sea tan así pero tal vez yo soy el que pienso negativamente tal vez debería ver el lado positivo a las cosas y jamás arruinarlas con mis pensamientos adversos.

Sin pensarlo ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el garaje yo me sorprendí al ver tanta fuerza en una chica y lo único que hice fue no darle importancia, al estar en el garaje ella se montó a su meca.

-¿Vienes o qué?- me pregunto con una sonrisa a lo cual yo respondí moviendo la cabeza afirmado su pregunta, me monte a mi meca y sin pensarlo encendimos el motor y salimos del refugio no me paso ni la más mínima idea de a dónde íbamos solo la seguía, ella no me comento nada ni me dijo nada solo quería que fuera ¿para qué? Nose.

Al llegar ahí detuve mi meca y me baje sin preguntar nada solo seguía metido en mis propios pensamientos y recuerdos que no note que lugar era ese se me hacía familiar pero no me esforcé por acordarme solo seguía metido en el pasado, ¡odio ser tan distraído y olvidadizo!

Trixie me tomo de la mano y me jalo a ese hermoso lugar que no recuerdo cuál era su nombre al estar ahí Trixie me miro de nuevo, me embobe en esas pupilas verdes otra vez, enserio sus ojos son adictivos.

-Eli ¿no te acuerdas de este lugar?- me pregunto yo solo le respondí que no moviendo mi cabeza ya que no quería echar el momento a perder diciendo una babosada o algo por el estilo.

-Eli deberías acordarte este es un hermoso lugar lleno de magia-

-¿Magia?-pregunte incrédulo, no me acordaba de nada suelo ser olvidadizo pero por fortuna Trixie no se enojó y no le quedo de otra que ayudarme a recordar.

-Ay Eli… este lugar tiene una cascada de luz, aquí vinimos una vez o tal vez ya van varias veces que venimos pero este lugar es especial- con esas últimas palabras forcé a mi mente a trabajar tratando de recordar lo sucedido aquel dia, comencé a pensar ya que no quería que Trixie se sintiera mal sabiendo que ni me acordaba de aquel dia, pensé hasta que el recuerdo llego.

-Oh ya, ya me acorde, perdón Trix-dije avergonzado ya que no quería que se enojara conmigo o algo peor, pero creo que no pasaría Trixie no es así yo la conozco y sé que sería incapaz de enojarse conmigo sin ningún motivo.

-No te preocupes Eli sé que sueles ser muy olvidadizo, lo he notado- me dijo un tanto tolerante y aparte nunca le mencione que era olvidadizo pero creo que ella se dio cuenta por sus propios medios.

Llegamos hasta la hermosa cascada estaba emocionado por ver de nuevo la magia al parecer hace tiempo que no iba de nuevo, hace tiempo que había dejado de darle importancia, hace tiempo que se me había olvidado… pero mi pregunta era ¿Para qué Trixie me llevo a ese lugar? ¿Para qué? Tal vez no tenga la respuesta pero de algo si estoy seguro yo sé que le importo y más allá de ser amigos.

Me acerque a la orilla de la cascada y me senté Trixie me miro y se sentó al lado de mi yo miraba el agua caer de la cascada observaba cada movimiento de las babosas, cada detalle del lugar me hacía sentir en paz ese lugar se había convertido en mi lugar favorito no sé cómo pude olvidarlo de un dia para otro.

-ahh- suspire ese lugar era completamente calmado alejado del ruido del motor de las mecas, el sonido de las lanzadoras al disparar una babosa, alejado de los refugios que opacaban el paisaje y lo hacían ver minúsculo, alejado de toda posible existencia.

Seguía mirando ese paisaje la brisa me hacía sentir calmado, la brisa que rozaba mi cabello me hacía sentir tranquilo, me relajaba y si no fuese por esos lugares yo habría perdido los estribos ante Blakk hace unos cuantos meses.

-¿Que es lo que te gusta de este lugar?- voltee a mirarla y al voltear ella solo formo una sonrisa que hacia resaltar esos ojos increíbles sinceramente al verla me daba ganas de robarle un beso pero todo a su debido tiempo aparte me vería como un completo estúpido ya que ni siquiera somos nada así que lo mejor era tranquilizarme y esperar a que el destino decida que será de mí.

-Lo que me gusta de este lugar es la "magia" que tiene independientemente de la luz que desprende la cascada esa magia que hace que me tranquilice, me relaje y que no pierda los estribos al enfrentarme a una situación donde se necesita pensar y razonar, sinceramente si no fuese por estos lugares no sé qué sería de mi-

-Bueno este lugar me relaja pero aparte me gusta venir aquí, aquí puedo pensar libremente, razonar y buscar solución a las dudas que me he hecho o a los problemas sin resolver que he tenido y también puedo pensar en cosas nuevas-

Trixie se fue acercando más a mi yo note sus intenciones pero no quería alejarla de mi es tan hermoso que una persona quiera estar contigo o al menos hacer el esfuerzo por acercarse al parecer Trixie tenía más agallas que yo, prácticamente yo era un cobarde.

Trixie se recargo en mi hombro yo lentamente coloque mi cabeza en la suya con mucho cuidado de no pegarle, nos quedamos mirando el lugar y un silencio incomodo se presentó pero si no fuese por Trixie yo seguiría mirándolo y haría que ese buen momento se convertiría en uno malo.

Me separe de Trixie y me puse de pie, comencé a caminar, me acerque a la cascada y coloque mis manos, al acercarlas se podía sentir el agua correr entre mis manos, entre mis dedos, una sensación tranquilizante, el agua te cubría, te envolvía con cada gota, Trixie me miro extraña pero no me dijo nada ya que mi locura era natural y seguirá siendo hasta el final, ya que ser normal es aburrido. (xD muy cierto).

Trixie decidió romper el silencio, decidió iniciar un tema de conversación sinceramente a veces prefiero estar callado y metido en mis pensamientos pero otras veces quiero hablar e iniciar un tema del cual podamos hablar.

-¿Exactamente qué haces Eli?- me dijo mientras se iba acercando a donde yo me encontraba, yo aún tenía metidas las manos en la cascada así que opte por molestar a Trixie un rato, tome tantita agua y la lance donde estaba ella, pequeñas gotas comenzaron a escurrir de su cabello yo solo contuve la risa.

-¿Enserio?- me miro incrédula

-Sabes algo Trix… lo normal es aburrido-

-así…- se acercó a la cascada y me lanzo pequeñas gotas de agua hacia la cara

-¿cobraste tu venganza?-

-Sip- ella afirmo con una sonrisa

-Eli debo decirte algo…-esa cara de preocupación me puso a dudar un poco.

-Claro-

-Ok- respiro profundo -Hay algo que debo decirte desde hace mucho tiempo- al oír eso mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse poco a poco ¿acaso será lo que estoy pensando?

-Te escucho-

-Pues hace tiempo que he querido decirte que…

-¿Que querías decirme….?- a veces suelo ser muy insistente en la cuestión de secretos o algo parecido.

-Pues que… yo…

Al oír eso mi corazón comenzó a latir y una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ¿será lo que estoy pensando o solo es una simple ilusión mía?

-Pues que… ok- suspiro- comencemos desde el principio creo que si te lo digo así no creo que me entiendas-

-Ok… continúa…

-Pues es que la primera vez que te vi….

Esto comenzaba a llenarme de ilusiones, mi corazón comenzaba a reconstruirse poco a poco, mi vida por fin tendría sentido pero si su respuesta no es lo que estoy pensando ¿que pasara entonces'… lo único que pasara es que me abre enamorado de una persona que no me pertenece a mi sino a otra persona más, sinceramente el destino decidirá el futuro de nosotros dos si debemos estar juntos o la vida nos separara y ambos iremos por diferentes caminos, simplemente es cuestión de esperar.

-Es que yo…- suspiro de nuevo

-Yo te Amo!-

Eso que dijo me dejo impresionado, esas ilusiones eran correctas al parecer algo nuevo apareció en mi vida y ese algo me pertenece, este dia no puede estar mejor.

-¿Eli?- pregunto nerviosa Trixie

-Mande?-

-Estas impresionado?

-Sip, porque tengo que aceptar que estos años o quizá meses que llevo conociéndote me he dado cuenta que te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte, quiero amarte- sinceramente no sé cómo me pudieron salir las palabras pero al parecer solo fluyeron mi corazón por fin hablo.

Me acerque a ella, la tome de la cintura y la acerque a mí, le di un beso en los labios, esos besos eran dulces y apasionados, me separe de ella por falta de oxígeno de nuevo, la abrace, me acerque a su oído y susurre.

-Tú siempre serás mi princesa-

Al decirlo ella me abrazo más fuerte pero un estruendoso ruido interrumpió el momento, al voltear no era nada más ni nada menos que…

* * *

Bueno no se si este bien o tenga errores pero lo termine muy tarde.. pero aquí esta.. xD

Espero sus reviews.. porque a veces siento que nadie lee mis historias pero por favor no olviden comentar es muy importante para mi...

Saludos!

Zaili


	3. Chapter 3

Holi! perdón por tardar demorar tanto con el cap,espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar su review.

disfrútenlo...

* * *

Al decirlo ella me abrazo más fuerte pero un estruendoso ruido interrumpió el momento, al voltear no era nada más ni nada menos que el doctor Blakk quien nos miraba con malicia al parecer el Doctor Blakk obtuvo lo que quería una debilidad mía y esa debilidad recibe el nombre de Trixie ya que es lo que amo y seguiré amando hasta la muerte.

Saco su lanzadora y comenzó a lanzar babosas malvadas yo corrí y me cubrí junto con Trixie no quería perderla de vista y menos estando en una situación así pero mi pregunta era ¿Por qué no uso su ametralladora? Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto y no parare hasta descubrir el plan que trae entre manos.

Comencé a lanzar babosas hasta que solo me quedo una la infierno ,Burpy estaba lista para ser lanzada pero de pronto perdí de vista Trixie y al salir de donde me estaba cubriendo para disparar no había nada pareciera que solo hubiese sido un fantasma o tal vez que se haya esfumado no lo encontraba por ningún lado opte por no darle importancia voltee para todos lados para encontrar a Trixie pero cuando intente encontrarla con mi vista mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse en señal de preocupación al ver que no la encontraba por ningún lado comencé a desesperarme pero justo cuando iba ir a buscarla alguien detrás mío ,me tapo los ojos, y susurro a mi oído.

-¿Preocupado por tu princesa?- susurro una voz femenina, una voz familiar, esa voz era mi princesa quien al parecer me jugo una pequeña broma (:3)

La tome de las manos y las separe de mis ojos al hacerlo ella no me soltaba a lo que yo sonreí complacido al verla sana y salva, enserio daría hasta mi vida por pasar todo el dia con ella sinceramente es la dueña de mi corazón y seguirá siéndolo hasta el final.

-Estaba muy preocupado Trixie- dije pero al mismo tiempo le agarraba sus dulces manos, tersas, suaves, simplemente toda ella era perfecta, una diosa total de mi corazón.

-Eli sabes que puedo cuidarme sola pero aun así me encanta tu preocupación- yo sonreí ante esto, me sonroje levemente pero ¿Quién no? Trixie es y seguirá siendo mi gran amor y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

-Okey ahora vamos al refugio ya está anocheciendo-

-sip- dijo esto y se separó de mí, se pasó al lado mío y me tomo de la mano, yo entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y juntos caminamos hacia donde se encontraban las mecas.

Nos montamos y mi panza comenzó a gruñir eso en señal que tenía hambre, Trixie me miro extrañada y me sonrió.

-Parece que tu estomago esta hambriento- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa que tenía, yo por otro lado estaba avergonzado no sabía si ponerme serio o reír, opte por reír ya que tanto como Trixie y yo no nos tomamos enserio las cosas a menos que enserio sean peligrosas y pongan en riesgo a todo Bajoterra mientras no pase eso hay que vivir, gozar pasarla bien ¿no? hay que reír ,hay que disfrutar, hay veces en la que nos podemos caer pero de igual manera debemos levantarnos, afrontarlo y seguir adelante, la vida solo es una hay que vivirla.

-Amm…yy… ya que mi estómago esta hambriento porque no vamos a pizza rebote ya que es lo que por ahora queda más cerca- trate de convencerla ya que tenía hambre pero últimamente no me llevo muy bien con Mario Bravado pero mi estómago me importa más que ese tipo, seguí convenciéndola pero ella no quería al parecer tenía un presentimiento no lo sé no me dijo nada solo se quedó pensando y después de varios minutos de pensarlo por fin acepto.

Nos desviamos hasta que logramos divisar un pueblo cerca de donde estábamos, nos acercamos más hasta divisar el pequeño restaurante era el restaurante del "grandioso" lanzador Mario Bravado.

-Muy bien, bien o mal ya llegamos

-Sip pronto tu estomago dejara de gruñir- a esto último yo la mire con una cara de ¿Enserio? Ella solo sonrió.

Nos bajamos de las mecas y entramos al restaurante pero desearía no haber hecho esto y haber ido de vuelta al refugio como Trixie ordeno.

Al estar adentro me senté al lado de Trixie, tome su mano y entrelace mis dedos con los suyos, Mario llego y me miro como decirlo estaba celoso, yo lo note pero no le di importancia ya que de nuevo me había perdido en esas hermosas pupilas verdes.

Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que Mario interrumpió tosiendo falsamente, si lo se Mario estaba celoso ya que hace varios meses atrás ellos ya habían terminado su relación ahora eran simplemente amigos y para él esto se le hacía un poco "meloso".

-Hola Mario- saludo Trixie amablemente mientras que Mario me mandaba una furiosa mirada que juro que si las miradas mataran estaría el doble de muerto.

-Necesito que nos traigas una pizza doble lanzador con queso- ordeno Trixie mientras que yo solo seguía mirando a Mario con recelo, el solo sonreía falsamente ante Trixie pero pienso que si ella no estuviese hubiese habido un duelo entre nosotros dos ya que la rivalidad surgió hace meses atrás cuando yo era un adolescente enamorado y Trixie y Mario estaban de novios.

Mario se marchó a preparar lo ordenado mientras que nosotros dos intercambiábamos miradas, yo seguía mirándola pero ella se acercó más a mí para robarme un dulce y tierno beso al hacerlo hizo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos y comenzara a pensar en ella y en sus cálidos labios sabor miel. (xD)

Unos minutos más tarde Mario llego con la orden con su sonrisa falsa ante Trixie.

-Listo aquí está su orden disfrútenla- su voz era tan falsa que creo que hasta Trixie lo noto.

-Gracias- dijo Trixie, Mario se retiró yo lo mire de reojo él lo noto y me envió una mirada de furia yo simplemente no le tome importancia y seguí comiendo, aparte tenía a Trixie qué más podría pedir si lo tengo todo en esta vida y con eso me basta para seguir adelante, Trixie es la razón por la cual no pierdo los estribos ante mis rivales y enemigos simplemente ella me hace feliz.

Comencé a comer al parecer tenía mucha hambre en cambio Trixie no llevaba ni una rebanada al mirarla podía notar preocupación en su rostro.

-Trix, amor ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunte con la más seriedad posible ya que no era momento para no tomar las cosas enserio y comenzar a reír como acostumbraba hacerlo.

-Nada solo que tengo una mal presentimiento

- Mal presentimiento ¿porque?

-No lo sé, sé que algo malo va a pasar

-Trix amor solo trata de tranquilizarte

-okey tratare…- con esto último dicho comenzó a comer o a fingir comer

-Amor enserio ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada

-¿Segura?

-Si

Ella se quedó callada por un par de minutos hasta que decidí romper el silencio incomodo que se había originado.

-Y ¿qué haremos mañana amor?- pregunte solamente para iniciar un tema de conversación y comenzar a hablar de otras cosas.

-No lo sé Eli tal vez salgamos tal vez no- por esto último que dijo pude notar preocupación en su rostro la conozco muy bien y sé que algo tiene pero ¿Sera solo lo de su presentimiento? ¿Abre hecho algo? ¿Se abra molestado conmigo sin que yo sepa cuál es el motivo? Preguntas y preguntas invadieron mi mente pero debo tranquilizarme… vamos Eli tranquilízate, después de varios minutos me calme y observe a Trixie ella me miraba con preocupación.

-¿Que pasa Trix?

-Nada solo que ese maldito presentimiento invade mi mente… solo es eso…

-Tranquila nada malo pasara para eso estoy aquí para protegerte… ya lo veras… solo cálmate.- esto último que dije logro calmar a Trixie, comenzó a comer y terminamos la pizza.

-Mario puedes traer la cuenta por favor- a esto dicho Mario trajo la cuenta, Tixie pago y nos marchamos, al voltear a ver a Mario él solo me miro con recelo enserio ¿No lo podía olvidar ya? ¿Dejara la rivalidad a un lado para comenzar a hablar? Hay veces que ni yo entiendo a Mario y otras veces en la que no me entiendo a mí, no entiendo mis acciones, mis decisiones, simplemente hago lo que hago sin pensar ni razonar solo los impulsos me invaden y tomo decisiones así por así.

Nos montamos a las mecas y nos marchamos pero todavía podía notar a Trixie un poco preocupada, podía notar la tristeza en su rostro y justo cuando me iba a acercar a preguntarle que tenía una babosa impacto sobre mi meca haciéndome caer.

-Eli!- trixie estaba preocupada y a la vez furiosa por no poder hacer nada ante esto, yo me levante no tenía nada solo unos rasguños, nada de qué preocuparse, pero al observar mi meca esta estaba dañada de la parte de atrás.

Trixie se acercó a mí para ver si me encontraba bien.

-Eli ¿no te paso nada?- pregunto al ver que mi meca estaba dañada y yo solo tenía heridas pero no graves.

-Si estoy bien, no me paso nada

Al decir esto voltee para ver de quien se trataba, al voltear Blakk me miraba con malicia y ahora caigo este era un plan, se me hizo raro que no me atacara al estar en la "Cascada de Luz" pero mis sospechas estaban, comencé a atacarle con babosas poderosas, el seguía montado en su meca sin importarle nada, seguía sereno, él esquivaba mis babosas, seguí disparando hasta quedar solo con Fosforo y Jabonosa pero ¿Qué podría hacer con esas babosas?, tome a fosforo y la lance esperando que así pudiéramos escapar o tal vez tuviéramos una ventaja para huir pero no, no fue así, la babosa fosforo le dio con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer de la meca en donde estaba, camine hasta allí para poder golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas pero para mi sorpresa al llegar solo era una simple ilusión por parte de una babosa versátil sinceramente espere ver a Twist pero para mi sorpresa encontré a Nachos en el suelo, lo tome de su camisa y lo alce**( cuanta fuerza O.o no me quedo de otra, discúlpenme :P)** el solo me sonrió con malicia, lo solté estaba decidido a golpearlo pero cuando voltee vi el tren de industrias Blakk parado, Blakk estaba en la parte de arriba, en su ametralladora, apuntándole a mi chica, voltee a ver a Nachos, él solo me seguía mirando con malicia, yo lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas hasta dejarlo en el piso inconsciente, me dolía la muñeca ¿Enserio ese golpe habrá sido tan fuerte?, deje de lado mis preguntas y corrí hacia donde estaba Trixie a ayudarle, o más bien para protegerla, era lo que más me importaba y no iba a perder a mi princesa por culpa de Blakk, ya me quito a mi padre una vez y eso no se repetirá con Trixie, él disparaba como loco su ametralladora y Trixie ya no tenía babosas y de mí no se podría decir lo mismo, no tenía ninguna babosa, había utilizado a jabonosa para proteger a Trixie y no tenía nada absolutamente nada, no podíamos huir ya que mi meca había quedado destruida de la parte de atrás y la de Trixie pues no creo que funcionaria, Trixie estaba acorralada había hombres de Blakk por todos lados y pues él le estaba apuntando con su ametralladora.

-Y bien Eli Shane ¿Qué piensas hacer para salvar a tu querida novia?- esto último me desato, desato la furia que había tratado de aguantar todo este tiempo, apreté los puños con fuerza, me acerque más pero Blakk tenía ventaja.

-Yo no haría eso si fuese tu- advirtió Blakk, le seguía apuntando a mi princesa y yo había jurado que iba a protegerla hasta el final, así que eso hare.

Me puse a pensar no tenía otra salida solo me quedaba o dejar que mataran a Trixie o arriesgar mi vida, la respuesta era muy obvia, correré el riesgo, me acerque a Boom-r, contenía las llaves para encenderlo así que esa era mi única salida, me monte en la meca de Trixie, Blakk volteo a verme.

-Así que me quieres eh, ven por mí- lo estaba retando pero al ver a Trixie ella me miraba con tristeza y preocupación pero no había salida o me arriesgaba yo o moría ella, prefiero morir a vivir sin ella.

Arranque a Boom-r hasta que Blakk comenzó a lanzarme babosas convertidas, logre escabullirme hasta que me perdió de vista, tome uno de mis atajos para aparecer por sorpresa atrás de él, me arriesgare cueste lo que cueste para salvar a la dueña de mi corazón.

Aparecí detrás de Blakk acelere a Boom-r todo lo que pude al parecer las mejoras que Kord le hizo a la meca de Trixie el dia de su cumpleaños estuvieron de lujo, la acelere hasta que algo paso, al ir tan rápido quería frenar pero al tocar los frenos estos ya no servían, como puede ser esto posible, los presione una y otra vez pero al parecer ya no servían, Blakk me miraba con miedo yo no temí en preocuparme porque bien o mal arriesgare la vida por Trixie eso me hacía sentir mejor, todo pasaba lentamente ante mis ojos y al ver a Trixie esta derramaba lagrimas temiendo lo peor, al voltear a ver al frente estaba a unos centímetros de Blakk y al cerrar mis ojos y abrirlos de nuevo sentí el choque ¿habría chocado con algo o con alguien? ¿Ese alguien era Blakk o fue solo ilusión mía? Al parpadear una vez en frente de mi podían divisarse llamas, volví a cerrar los ojos si este era mi final lo tenía que aceptar a como dé lugar, la meca de Trixie exploto haciéndome caer al piso con fuerza, solo podía divisar los gritos de Trixie, al parecer si yo no estaba mal Blakk había muerto tras el impacto de Boom-r estaba feliz por eso pero no podría decir lo mismo de mí.

Trixie se acerco estaba desesperada, al parecer no sabía que hacer por su rostro pude saber que sentía la impotencia de no poder hacer nada ante esta situación pero trate de tranquilizarla, por mi mano pude sentir un charco de agua a mi alrededor pero obvio no era agua era sangre, ¿Qué me habrá pasado? ¿Sera una herida grave?, al tratar de levantarme simplemente no podía las fuerzas se me iban y mi corazón a cada minuto perdía pulso pero la verdad no sentía nada solo podía oír a mi corazón pedir ayuda lo podía escuchar latiendo, no sentía dolor, no sentía nada, solo escuchaba a mi corazón perder pulso y a la vez yo perdía fuerza no me quería ir, no quería marcharme, simplemente tenía miedo no se ni sabré que hay después de la muerte pero ¿Qué pasaría si es bueno? ¿Qué pasaría si no es como siempre lo imagine? Solo esas preguntas me atormentaban, comencé a cerrar los ojos tenia sueño pero al tratar de cerrarlos Trixie me movía y decía…

-Eli por favor no te vayas, aguanta un poco más ya localice a los chicos y a los médicos pronto te atenderán y estarás bien solo por favor no cierres los ojos, sabes eres muy importante para mi así que por favor no te vayas, te necesito-

-Por favor Trixie…- no podía hablar, esto último que dije lo dije con poca fuerza, hacia pausas muy seguido, no respiraba normal, respiraba un poco más rápido pero mi corazón me dolía cada vez que hablaba pero no me iré sin antes poder hablar con Trixie y saber que todo estará bien.

-So…lo… quie…ro…decir…te…que…te…amo…y perdón…por…destrozar tu meca…- mi corazón se iba, dejaba de latir y yo no podía seguir despierto, tenía sueño, tenía la necesidad de dormir pero sabía que al hacerlo mi corazón se pararía y aun no quería marcharme.

-Yo te amo y mucho y por lo de la meca eso no importa solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, eres lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderte, no me imagino vivir sin ti sabiendo que tú eres mi vida y sin ti no lograre sobrevivir, te amare por siempre- ante esto ella me sonrió con tristeza, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, yo quería abrazarla, quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero nada mejoraría ante una situación así, quería darle cariño pero no podía, estaba débil, debí haber hecho caso ante su presentimiento, debí haber ido al refugio cuando ella lo pidió, debí haber hecho caso, pero al parecer ya no existiría un mañana para mí, esa actividad que tenía planeada para ella no se podría hacer, no existiré más solo me iré, ya no podre protegerla más, mi trabajo estaba hecho, el destino decidió que esto pasara así que bien o mal hay que aceptarlo, solo deseo y quiero que mi alma proteja a Trixie, a mi querida princesa.

-Trixie….te… espe…rare este don...de este y…te…protegeré... lo… prometo…- comencé a cerrar mis ojos, mi corazón comenzó a dejar de latir.

-Eli por favor resiste, por favor no te vayas- entre sollozos y lágrimas me lo dijo, con la palma de su mano comenzó a golpear mi mejilla insistentemente y al mismo tiempo repetía que no debía marcharme, que no cerrara mis ojos pero yo debía irme, era mi hora ya nada se puede hacer ante esto, este era el comienzo del final. (Saben esto me dio una idea xD subiré un fic próximamente llamado El comienzo del final xD espero que se pueda realizar.)

-Trixie… yo te amo…- ante eso cerré por completo mis ojos, mi corazón dejo de latir.

-Eli por favor no te vayas…- podía sentir como movía mi cuerpo insistentemente pero ya nada se podía hacer este es el destino y el destino eligió esto así que todo pasa por algo.

Pero al menos me iré sabiendo que arriesgue la vida por alguien que amo, que es muy importante para mí y lo seguirá siendo hasta el final.

* * *

Bueno este fue mi cap y no olviden darle like a mi pagina de Facebook..

sin nada mas que decir disfruten su día y ¡Feliz Navidad! pero antes quien quiere que haga Especial de Navidad... espero reviews..

Saludos!

Zaili


End file.
